mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Amber/Relationships
'Friends & Enemies' Li=Although Amber can sometimes be harsh on her friends, Li is loyal to her and is always seen hanging out with her. Li tends to act as Amber's rightwing woman and is ready to help Amber whenever she's needed. She will defend Amber if your Candy talks badly about her and will not hesitate to take Amber's side on any matter. |-| Charlotte=Although they don't talk together often in front of your Candy, this is most likely due to Charlotte's naturally quiet nature and not because the two aren't close. Charlotte is shown to care a lot about Amber, and will defend her whenever it's needed. |-| Capucine=Although not a part of her main circle of friends, Capucine shows respect toward Amber and acts like her informant. This is shown especially during the sleepover in Episode 7, where Capucine tells Amber anything your Candy mentions while gossiping with the other girls at the sleepover. Amber doesn't seem to go out of her way to befreind Capucine, however, and it seems Capucine doesn't quite fit in with Amber's group. However, in Episode 32, Amber learns about Capucine's relationship with Samuel, and starts to despise her. Capucine was very sad at the beggining, but ends up choosing to stay with Samuel and leaving Amber's group. |-| Castiel=Amber started to have feelings for Castiel since childhood when he fixed her doll. Despite being aware of it, Castiel does not seem to care about her and says he only did it out of pity. The situation of the feelings of Amber remains unknown for a while until Episode 21, when a conversation between Amber and Boris suggest that she still likes Castiel. This occurs when the choice of roles during the play Sleeping Beauty, where Amber was first chosen as princess. She makes it clear that she preferred that Castiel was the prince instead of Nathaniel, even though Castiel didn't want the role of the prince. The next day, when choosing the script, Castiel claims as Mr. Faraize trusts him more than their own classmates, but Amber says "I trust you!" and he thanks her. Amber already gave chocolates to Castiel for Valentine's Day, and though he accepted and ate everything, he warned that it would not be reciprocate. |-| Candy=From the very start, Amber dislikes your Candy and will do petty things to make your Candy's life miserable. Most of Amber's antics toward your Candy are juvenile and aren't really that bad, though they will still irritate and anger your Candy. Amber becomes even more interested in her "rivalry" with your Candy after Episode 4, when your Candy tries to pull pranks on her. Even when Amber works with your Candy, the feud still won't end. |-| Kentin=When Kentin began studying at Sweet Amoris, he was constantly bullied by Amber and her friends. She stole his money and beat him. When Kentin returned after his time at military school, he kisses Amber as a form of revenge, though she didn't recognize him and didn't realize this. He then breaks the cell phone given to Amber by your Candy. After Amber discovers that she had actually kissed Kentin, she was angry and ashamed to have done so. |-| Deborah=Amber hates Deborah, but not much is known about the rivalry between the two. This most likely stems from jealousy that Amber feels when Deborah is dating Castiel. When Deborah appears again at Sweet Amoris after months, Amber throws a bucket of toilet water on Deborah for revenge. 'Family' Nathaniel=Amber has one twin sibling, and that just happens to be Nathaniel. As a child he treated her very badly, which caused a lack of trust between Nathaniel and his family, especially his father. Currently, Nathaniel strives to have a good relationship with Amber, which obviously does not work. Due to being Student Council President, Amber can be seen on multiple occasions asking Nathaniel to do favors for her to give her an advantage, but it hasn't succeeded as of yet. |-| Adelaide & Francis=Amber's parents, Adelaide and Francis, look highly upon their daughter and feel she could do no wrong. When confronted by Kentin's parents, they won't believe Amber bullied Kentin in the past and refuse to listen. To them, she is an angel and would never bully another person. They have much more faith and trust in Amber in contrast to their more harsh attitude toward Nathaniel, which allows Amber to get away with anything.